Artefato Mágico
by natyhpsfds
Summary: Essa é uma shortfic pós-hogwarts, Harry está com 28 anos e é um auror muito respeitado. Ele é mandado para uma missão na Irlanda com Virgínia Weasley, também aurora, a quem ele não via fazia muito tempo. Nesse tempo que os dois passam juntos Harry nos conta como ele se apaixonou pela ruiva em uma noite cheia de cervejas irlandesas e música pop rock romântica.


Pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic aqui no , mas leio histórias aqui desde 2005 e finalmente resolvi postar alguma das minhas muitas histórias malucas sobre o universo HP. Espero que gostem! Deixem reviews por favor! Em breve espero postar mais fics.

IMPORTANTE: Todos os personagens pertencem à J. !

Shortfic H/G

Título: Artefato mágico

Meu nome é Harry Potter, vocês devem conhecer bem a minha história, um bruxo marcado desde nascido por uma profecia funesta que se fez real no ano do meu décimo sétimo aniversário, ano esse marcado por muita destruição e muitas mortes. Isso tudo está gravado em quem eu sou, mas agora apenas como lembranças ruins e lições aprendidas.

Hoje sou um homem de 28 anos, formado na Academia de Aurores a 9 anos, trabalho para o Ministério da Magia e gosto muito do que faço. Sempre viajo em missões atrás de bruxos corrompidos pelo poder da magia. Já viajei o mundo, mas ainda existem muitos lugares que eu gostaria de conhecer.

Vocês devem se lembrar dos meus amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Rony administra a loja de logros com o irmão George; depois da morte de Fred, o outro gêmeo precisou de ajuda para tocar o negócio e com a ajuda do Rony o negócio continuou a deslanchar.

Já a Hermione trabalha no Departamento de Execução e Leis Mágica, tem uma carreira promissora por lá, seu crescimento é mais ou menos comparado a uma progressão geométrica.

Rony e Hermione se casaram a 3 anos e Hermione está grávida do primeiro filho deles, mas ainda é cedo para sabermos se será menino ou menina. Eles têm uma vida muito boa.

Quanto a mim, bem, vou contar para vocês agora como eu me apaixonei.

Tudo aconteceu a exatamente 2 anos atrás, eu tinha acabado de receber uma nova missão. Iria viajar para a Irlanda atrás de um bruxo que roubara um artefato mágico de estimado valor do Ministério, estava atrás de uma pista anônima. Como de costume eu não viajava sozinho, era costume viajar em dupla ou até mesmo trio dependendo da gravidade do problema. Dessa vez, no entanto, seria a primeira vez que eu iria viajar com uma mulher, isso me incomodou um pouco. Sempre viajava com aurores, nunca havia trabalhado com uma aurora. Até por que eu só descobria quem era o meu parceiro quando nos encontrávamos no ponto de encontro já no nosso destino.

Preparei-me para a viagem, se dependesse de mim seria o mais curta possível. O máximo que eu já tinha ficado em uma missão eram 40 dias e o mínimo 3 dias. Fiz uma mala não muito grande.

A viagem era feita através de uma chave de portal, era o meio mais seguro e mais rápido. Então no dia e horário combinado eu cheguei ao meu destino, Dublin, Irlanda.

Lá estava eu na O'Connell Street, no coração de Dublin, era uma rua muito movimentada, transeuntes andavam apressados de um lado para outro, nem repararam no meu aparecimento em um beco entre dois prédios razoavelmente baixos.

Fiquei a espera da minha parceira por cerca de 10 minutos, até ela surgir ali, assim como eu. Um furacão vermelho bem ao meu lado.

Arregalei os olhos ao perceber quem era, Virgínia Weasley, a irmã caçula do meu melhor amigo. Conhecia muito bem a fama dela como aurora. Não brincava em serviço, era fria e calculista, uma mulher de pulso firme e ágil em capturas. Melhor parceira não poderia ter, sorri para ela.

_ Então é você o meu parceiro, sr. Potter! _ ela exclamou após se estabilizar no chão e me olhar com um sorriso. _ O Draco nem precisava ter ficado tão preocupado em eu ter um parceiro homem!

Draco e Gina haviam se casado a mais ou menos 1 ano, lembro pois fui ao casamento deles. Eu e Gina chegamos a trocar alguns beijinhos no último ano do colégio, mas não deu em nada. Nos tornamos bons amigos depois de Hogwarts, mas a falta de tempo e o trabalho acabou nos afastando bastante. De qualquer forma eu tinha um carinho e uma admiração muito grande por ela, seria um prazer tê-la como minha parceira nessa missão, fiquei mais relaxado.

_ Quer dizer que o Malfoy estava com ciúmes? _ perguntei e ri.

_ E não é que estava? _ ela também riu.

_ Bom, são exatamente 19 hrs, podemos passar no local aonde iremos nos hospedar, deixar as nossas malas e procurar um lugar para comer, o que acha? _ perguntei olhando-a com interesse. Faziam uns 3 meses que eu não a via e posso dizer que ela estava mais bonita do que da última vez que a vi. Os cabelos ruivos pareciam de um tom mais vivo, eram muito compridos, batiam na cintura, os grandes cachos nas pontas de seu cabelo lhe davam um ar juvenil. Os olhos cor de mel dela estavam realçados por um lápis de olho preto que fazia o contorno exato de seus olhos. Os lábios tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos contrastavam com a pele branca de seu rosto, as sardas que ela tinham no nariz faziam-na parecer ainda mais jovem. Conseguia entender perfeitamente o motivo dela ser uma aurora tão temível, esse rosto e o jeito doce dela enganavam muito bem os bruxos caçados, eles acabavam abaixando a guarda diante dela, e esse era o momento perfeito para ela atacar.

_ Por mim está tudo certo. Vamos então? _ ela perguntou colocando a mala no ombro e saindo andando na minha frente.

Eu fui atrás dela. Não foi difícil achar a estalagem, era bem perto do lugar que chegamos. Um predinho de 3 andares antigo para bruxos. Nossos quartos ficavam um ao lado do outro, o que facilitaria o nosso trabalho.

Deixamos a nossa bagagem nos quartos e saímos, fomos a um pub ali perto, chamava Varinha Mágica, era um estabelecimento mágico também.

O local não estava muito cheio, logo arrumamos um lugar mais reservado para sentar e pudemos comer à vontade.

_ E então? Como vai a vida de casada sra. Malfoy? _ perguntei enquanto esperávamos nossos pratos e tomávamos cerveja amanteigada.

_ Esse nome ainda soa estranho para mim. _ ela falou e sorriu. _ Mas o Draco é um bom marido, nós nos damos muito bem e estamos muito felizes.

_ Fico feliz por vocês. _ falei e sorri com sinceridade.

_ E você Harry? Ainda não pensa em se casar?

_ Ah Gina, eu ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa. _ respondi e ri. _ Enquanto isso eu vou me divertindo. Gosto dessa liberdade de poder viajar pelo mundo, ainda mais fazendo o que gosto. É muito satisfatório para mim.

_ Confesso que também adoro essas missões. Me sinto tão... dona do mundo! _ ela falou, os olhos dela brilhavam, senti o quanto isso inflava o ego dela, pois isso também acontecia comigo, fazia com que nos sentíssemos livres e poderosos. _ Mas o casamento não me impede continuar assim.

_ O casamento realmente não. Mas em breve vem os filhos, ai você não vai mais querer ficar tão longe, e vai começar a fazer trabalhos mais burocráticos e vai acabar não querendo mais sair em missões.

_ Você tem razão. Mas tem uma hora em que a família fala mais alto mesmo, não tem jeito, isso é natural. É por isso que quase não tem agentes de campo muito velhos.

Logo os nossos pratos chegaram e continuamos aquela conversa sobre família, filhos e velhice.

Apesar de não fazer tanto tempo assim que eu não a via, fazia muito tempo que não conversávamos assim, fazia mais de anos. Percebi que ela era uma mulher agora, muito madura e comprometida com o trabalho, o casamento e a família. A única coisa que ainda me lembrava aquela menina do colégio era a força e a determinação.

Percebi que o tempo simplesmente voava enquanto a conversa fluía. Logo já passava das 11 hrs da noite e resolvemos ir para a hospedagem pois o dia seguinte seria longo.

O dia seguinte foi realmente intenso, nos dividimos e fomos checar informações e lugares dos quais tínhamos recebido denúncias. Eu não precisava me preocupar em deixar a Gina sozinha, se bobear ela se virava bem melhor do que eu.

Tarde da noite ela apareceu no meu quarto para trocarmos algumas informações essenciais para o caso. Ela acabava de chegar de um bar aonde encontrara um informante.

A cidade não era tão grande, mas tinha uma quantidade enorme de pessoas, muitos turista e isso atrapalhava um pouco a nossa investigação. Além de que tínhamos que nos disfarçar muito bem, pois se o nosso procurado desconfiasse de que estávamos ali, ele fugiria na hora.

_ E então? Como foi o seu encontro? _ perguntei à Gina após recebê-la em meu quarto.

_ Ele estava um pouco nervoso, mas me passou algumas informações sobre o cara que estamos procurando. Parece que ele está aqui em Dublin com a filha de 17 anos, aparentemente em uma viagem de férias. Mas nós dois sabemos que ele tem outros interesses além desse aqui na Irlanda. _ ela falou sentando-se na beirada da minha cama.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira de frente para ela.

_ E o que mais ele tinha de informação?

_ Parece que o nosso procurado pretende passar 15 dias aqui na Irlanda. Ele chegou a 2 dias e está em um hotel 5 estrelas bem no coração da cidade.

_ Ótimo, temos aproximadamente 2 semanas para pegá-lo. _ falei, minha cabeça funcionava a todo vapor pensando em um plano para capturá-lo.

_ Eu já sei qual é o hotel e não será difícil descobrir qual o quarto. Mas não podemos pegá-lo agora, precisamos antes descobrir quem é o comprador dele. Pra quem ele vende esses artefatos que ele rouba.

_ Exatamente. Vamos ficar de olho nele então. Não demora muito e ele deve encontrar esse comprador.

Bem, essa uma história de amor e não de como eu e a Gina capturamos nosso procurado, então vou focar mais nos momentos em que estive com ela.

Depois daquela conversa no meu quarto, ficamos 1 semana vigiando o bruxo em questão, reunindo informações de cada passo dado por ele em Dublin. Eu e a Gina revezávamos para vigiá-lo, por isso quase nunca estávamos juntos. Ela o vigiava durante o dia e eu durante a noite e a cada dois dias nos reuníamos para trocar informações. Ao fim dessa semana nos reunimos no meu quarto para planejarmos a captura do nosso procurado.

_Bem... hoje é segunda não é? Acho que o melhor dia para entrarmos em ação é na quarta, pois ele vai estar sozinho no clube para encontrar o comprador. Não teremos muita plateia, e isso é essencial para o plano dar certo. _ Gina falou sentada em minha cama fazendo algumas anotações em um caderno.

_ Concordo, vamos repassar mais algumas vezes os detalhes do plano até o dia então para tudo sair perfeito. _ falei me espreguiçando. Estávamos ali à horas planejando. _ Você quer dar uma volta?

_ Com dois aurores experientes como nós não tem como dar errado. _ ela riu sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

_ Gina... _chamei, ela nem tinha prestado atenção na minha pergunta.

_ O que foi? _ ela perguntou ainda escrevendo algo no caderno.

Puxei o caderno das mãos dela e o levantei acima da minha cabeça. Ela me olhou estupefada, com um sorrisinho no canto do rosto, levantou-se e tentou pegar o caderno da minha mão mas estava alto demais para ela.

_ Ei! Você pode devolver o meu caderno sr. Potter? _ ela perguntou tentando puxar meu braço rindo. O som da risada dela era linda, assim como o sorriso dela. Não conseguia parar de admirá-la.

_ Na-na-ni-na-não Weasley! Já chega por hoje, não acha? _ falei jogando o caderno dela sobre a mesa do outro lado do quarto e segurando-a pelos ombros para que ela não corresse até lá para pegá-lo. _ Nós vamos sair agora, chega de ficar só dentro desse quarto.

Ela riu e respondeu:

_ Ok, ok Potter! O que você quer fazer?

_ Estamos em Dublin, a cidade dos pubs! Vamos em algum encher a cara de cerveja irlandesa! _ exclamei como se fosse óbvio.

_ Você não tem jeito mesmo. _ ela riu. _ Vou me arrumar e estou de volta em 20 minutos.

Ela saiu apressada do quarto, eu me arrumei rapidamente e fiquei esperando-a no corredor.

Logo estávamos caminhando pela O'Connell Street, era noite e não foi difícil achar um pub bacana. Nos acomodamos em uma mesa com vista para a rua e começamos a tomar cervejas irlandesas, uma atrás da outra, experimentando a vasta variedade disponível no pub.

_ Que tal alguma coisa mais forte hein? _ ela me perguntou em meio a risadas pois tinha acabado de contar uma piada.

_ Você tá muito "saidinha" Virgínia! Se controle! _ falei rindo também virando mais uma caneca de cerveja.

Nós dois já estávamos "altos", sentia minha cabeça girando lentamente, a vista vira e mexe ficava embaçada e não conseguia parar de rir.

_ Você sempre enche a cara nas suas missões? _ perguntei.

_ Sempre não... depende da companhia. _ ela tinha um sorrisão no rosto.

Não sei o porquê mas comecei a pensar no tempo em que "namoramos" com saudade dela.

_ Gina... _ chamei depois de um tempo, quando finalmente conseguimos parar de rir. _ Você já pensou o motivo de não termos dado certo?

_ Como assim Harry? _ ela perguntou sem entender.

_ Eu e você... nós namoramos um tempo... Por que não foi pra frente?

_ Eu não sei Harry. Acho que éramos muito novos e o fim do colégio acabou nos afastando.

_ Alguma vez você já pensou na gente depois que acabou?

_ Ora, é claro que sim! Mas percebi que nunca tinha ficado mal por causa do término. A sua amizade sempre foi o suficiente para mim. _ ela falou sorrindo.

Meu estômago parecia ter afundado, senti uma dorzinha incômoda no coração e minha garganta fechou tentando conter as lágrimas. Aquelas palavras me magoaram como eu nunca achei que fariam.

Quando Gina casou com Draco eu não senti nada, fui ao casamento e os congratulei como a bons amigos e isso nunca tinha me afetado até aquele momento. Eu não sei se era efeito da bebida ou se aquilo era realmente o que eu sentia. Só sei que senti uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la ali, naquele momento, e eu não podia perder tempo.

Levantei-me cambaleando um pouco, fui até o lado dela da mesa e lhe estendi a mão.

_ Vamos dançar. _ não pedi, apenas afirmei como se aquilo fosse uma ordem e ela não pudesse recusar.

_ Harry... não tem ninguém dançando. _ ela falou ficando mais vermelha do que já estava por causa da bebida.

_ Venha. _ falei com uma expressão seria no rosto, ainda com a mão estendida.

_ Harry! Não... olha o mico... _ ela falava sem graça, muito vermelha.

Sem esperar mais, busquei a mão dela e puxei-a para cima, fazendo com que Gina levantasse da cadeira, girei-a em um rodopio e a puxei para junto de mim. Passei um dos braços pela cintura dela e com outro segurei a mão dela próxima ao meu peito. Olhei-a nos olhos.

_ Por que não quer dançar comigo? _ perguntei em um sussurro aproximando minha boca do ouvido dela, sentindo o perfume que exalava de seus cabelos ruivos.

_ Você é louco. _ ela riu, senti a mão dela começando a suar contra a minha.

Uma banda local tocava um pop rock romântico, puxei-a para a pequena área sem mesas de frente para o palco discreto. A luz baixa do lugar criava um clima agradável, meu coração batia forte contra o peito. Comecei a conduzí-la no ritmo da música e ela foi se deixando envolver.

Aos poucos outros casais também estavam dançando no pequeno espaço e começou a ficar quente. E eu não queria sair dali, sair do abraço dela e do cheiro do perfume dela. Eu queria beijá-la mais que tudo. E foi o que eu fiz. Colei meu corpo mais no dela, soltei minha mão da dela e levei-a até sua nuca, enrolando meus dedos em seus fios de cabelo ruivo e a puxei para um beijo. Os lábios dela eram mais macios do que eu lembrava e ela tinha um gosto diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado antes. Fiquei com medo da rejeição mas ela não me empurrou e nem nada do tipo. Gina correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade que eu, as mãos dela puxavam o meu cabelo com força e ela pressionava com força seus lábios contra os meus.

Quando eu finalmente consegui descolar minha boca da dela só olhei-a nos olhos por um tempo. O castanho dos olhos dela queimavam como brasas, eu sabia o que ela queria. Perguntei:

_ Vamos sair daqui?

_ Agora. _ foi só o que ela respondeu e saiu me puxando pela mão em direção a saída.

Quando colocamos os pés do lado de fora sentimos o vento frio da noite, nem sei que horas eram, mas os pubs ao longo da rua estavam lotados. Segurei sua mão com força e aparatei. Estávamos no meu quarto.

Não pensei duas antes de voltar a beijá-la, eu não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Gina parecia partilhar do mesmo sentimento de necessidade que eu.

Aquela noite foi a mais incrível da minha vida, a Gina foi perfeita em todos os sentidos, nunca fiquei tão encantado por uma mulher como fiquei por ela, nós passamos o resto da noite juntos, um nos braços do outro como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo e como se nada mais na vida importasse além daquele momento. E foi ali que me apaixonei completamente por ela, em uma noite de amor na Irlanda.

Quando eu acordei na manhã do dia seguinte, ela ainda estava nos meus braços, o rosto sobre o meu peito, seus longos cachos vermelhos espalhados sobre um dos meus braços, a pele alva do corpo dela tinha uma textura macia, ela dormia tranquilamente. Não queria acordá-la, então ainda fiquei um bom tempo naquela posição acariciando as costas nua dela, até ela acordar.

Ela me olhou com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, o queixo apoiado no meu peito, as bochechas ficando vermelhas, estava linda.

_ Harry... _ ela ia começando mas eu a interrompi.

_ Estou apaixonado por você.

Ela sentou-se rapidamente, puxando a coberta para cobrir-se e olhou-me preocupada.

_ Harry... eu não sei o que te dizer... e-eu...

_ Não precisa falar nada agora. Eu entendo perfeitamente a situação, você é uma mulher casada e com um colega meu ainda por cima! Temos um trabalho a fazer juntos aqui. É muita informação para processar. Eu também estou tonto com isso mas eu precisava te dizer o que estou sentindo agora. _ falei sentando-me e olhando-a nos olhos.

_ Eu estou muito confusa. _ ela falou desviando o olhar corada.

_ Eu sei, eu também estou. _ falei segurando o queixo dela, forçando-a a me olhar nos olhos. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam marejados. _ Temos ainda alguns dias para pensar sobre isso enquanto não voltamos para a Inglaterra.

Era terça-feira, naquele dia não falamos sobre aquilo, passamos o dia revisando o plano de captura. Mas eu não conseguia tirar a noite que passamos juntos da cabeça, a todo momento que o perfume dela chegava ao meu nariz eu queria agarrá-la e amá-la. Um simples esbarrão dela me fazia estremecer.

Logo a quarta-feira chegou e pudemos colocar o plano em ação, tive que fazer uma força extra para me concentrar em tudo o que eu precisava fazer. No fim a missão foi um sucesso, conseguimos pegar o ladrão, o comprador e sua quadrilha, tivemos apoio da tropa de bruxos e logo o bando já estava seguindo para Azkaban para aguardar julgamento.

Na quinta-feira começamos a arrumar nossas malas para partir. Eu estava terminando quando Gina apareceu no meu quarto.

_ Vamos conversar? _ ela estava na porta do meu quarto.

_ Sim... _ respondi dando espaço para ela entrar.

Ela entrou, fechei a porta e nos sentamos de frente um para o outro na cama.

_ Harry, não consigo parar de pensar no que houve. Estou me sentindo muito culpada pelo que fiz com o Draco. _ ela falou com uma voz triste, estava realmente chateada. _ Não vou te culpar por nada, até por que você não me obrigou a nada, foi tudo com o meu consentimento.

_ Você não tem que se culpar, aconteceu! Não conseguimos evitar.

_ Eu poderia ter parado isso Harry, mas quis continuar, quis experimentar, saber como era estar com você. Mas não esperava sentir... isso... _ ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, apenas gesticulava com a mão como se estivesse com calor.

_ Gina, não consigo parar de pensar em você em nenhum momento, eu quero você pra mim, só pra mim. _ falei sem reservas.

_ Harry, eu não posso! _ ela exclamou exaltada levantando-se. _ Isso foi um erro, um erro que eu cometi.

_ Não! Você sente o mesmo que eu! O que tivemos, nunca acabou, só ficou adormecido todo esse tempo. _ falei levantando-me também e segurando-a pelos braços. _ Nunca senti isso com mulher alguma Gina.

_ Harry! _ ela exclamou se soltando das minhas mãos. _ As coisas não são tão simples pra mim como são para você. Eu tenho o Draco, e o que eu sinto por ele é algo muito forte. E eu não vou acabar um casamento por algo que eu nem sei se é real ou se é algo momentâneo, algo que ficou mal terminado a muitos anos atrás.

_ E se for real? _ perguntei com um certo tom de desespero na voz, não queria perdê-la de novo.

_ O tempo dirá isso. _ ela falou e foi caminhando em direção a porta decidida. _ Estou indo para casa, já terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas. A gente se vê.

Não tive nem tempo de questionar, ela saiu como um furacão vermelho do meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Sentei na beirada da cama desolado, com um buraco no lugar do coração. "O tempo dirá", foi o que ela dissera. Não adiantava eu forçar nada, ela tinha razão em tudo que dissera. Eu só podia ter esperanças de que fosse real para ela tanto quanto eu sabia que era para mim.

Voltei para casa na sexta-feira. Os meses depois daquela missão passaram rápidos. Tive muitos trabalhos depois daquilo e não encontrei mais a Gina em momento algum, nem mesmo nas minhas visitas mais constantes a Rony e Hermione e aos Weasley afim de um dia encontrá-la. Parecia que ela estava fugindo de mim. E eu também não tinha coragem de aparecer na casa dela, mesmo não tendo nada para impedir isso.

Foi somente 1 ano depois que recebi a notícia, eu estava na casa do Rony e da Hermione com a Rebecca, filha dos dois e minha afilhada, no colo.

_ Você soube? Gina e Draco se separaram. _ Rony falou com um tom de felicidade na voz, o ruivo nunca engolira o Draco.

_ Rony, não fique muito felizinho, Gina não está nada bem! _ Hermione falou censurando o marido, que torceu o nariz.

_ Como assim separaram? O que houve? _ perguntei tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquilo tinha me afetado, meu coração disparou, Rebecca resmungou inquieta no meu colo.

_ Parece que eles não estavam se dando muito bem. Estavam brigando muito nos últimos meses e a Gina falou que não dava mais, que não sentia mais que eles deveriam ficar juntos para sempre e que não sentia mais nada por ele além de amor fraterno e pediu o divórcio. _ Hermione respondeu. _ Apesar de ter sido uma decisão dela, um divórcio não é algo bom. Desgasta o resto que ainda tem de um relacionamento.

Dei um jeito de descobrir se a Gina ainda estava morando na casa que dividia com o Draco e a primeira coisa que fiz ao sair da casa de Rony e Hermione foi voar para lá.

Toquei a companhia e não demorou para a ruiva atender, ela tinha uma expressão abatida, mas estava tão linda quanto da última vez que a vira. Vi nos olhos dela o choque ao me ver ali na porta.

_ E então? O que o tempo te disse? _ foi a primeira coisa que falei.

Ela abriu a boca mas não emitiu som algum, estava chocada. Rapidamente diminui a distância entre nós e a beijei como se fosse a última vez que eu poderia fazer isso na vida, ela correspondeu.

FIM


End file.
